BB-1
© Bote de Vries BB-1 is an great hero and the main Character of Twin-station, and BB-1 Studio. he has different versions for: Roleplay, Personal, commercial And Vriendenland (an private RP). he has one big secret which will probaly stay undiscovered, unless there is put alot effort in discovering it. Regular BB-1 Regular BB-1 is the hero of Unibot, along with his twin brother Charge Power RE-Classic version: Personality Regular BB-1 has an Child behavior, but also has smart, nerdy but adult wisedom Abilties *soul snatching. (he only uses this when he needs it to save people) *stealing and fusing with other energy (also, more energy, means higher energy generation) *Mindcontroll/Possesing (he doesn't like this power) *make GameObjects from pixels, these can be deadly. *changing shape (he always has an b symbol which betrays him tho) *changing someone else,s body *Eye Laser *Fire Beams from his mouth (if you close it in time, he ll blast himself) *make fully operational bodies from scratch using his generated pixels *copy shapes and abilties from other creatures *inventing Friends from his universe *Charge Power *Sparka *Rhino *Prof. Puter *Marcel RollerTurtle *Fly the Bee *BAC *Fake Bote FB-1 (called GB-1 in Roblox RP,s due roblox blocking 'FB') *some FB-0,s (called GB-0,s in Roblox RP,s due roblox blocking 'FB') *DB-1 *Thunder the blackcat Abondend version: Personality Regular BB-1 has an Child behavior, plus sometimes a bit from the form he takes shape of. for example, if BB-1 takes shape of Charge,s true form, then he gets dog/puppy/human child behavior. this has been inspired by RP BB-1 Abilties *soul snatching. (he only uses this when he needs it to save people) *stealing and fusing with other energy (also, more energy, means higher energy generation) *Mindcontroll/Possesing (he doesn't like this power) *make GameObjects from pixels, these can be deadly. *changing shape (he always has an b symbol which betrays him tho) *changing someone else,s body *Eye Laser *Fire Beams from his mouth (if you close it in time, he ll blast himself) *make fully operational bodies from scratch using his generated pixels *copy shapes and abilties from other creatures *inventing Friends from his universe *Charge Power *Sparka *Rhino *Prof. Puter *Marcel RollerTurtle *Fly the Bee *BAC *Fake Bote FB-1 (called GB-1 in Roblox RP,s due roblox blocking 'FB') *some FB-0,s (called GB-0,s in Roblox RP,s due roblox blocking 'FB') Development it all started by making an crash bandicoot inspired game, Bote needed an main character. this became BB-1, which was at the time nothing more then a crash bandicoot rip off. later on he became a more of an character on its own, and got his own emeny: Chairman Anti-B.unlike crash, he would be able to talk too. and would have been able to fire lasers and a beam. also BB-1 would be able to swap between running at high speeds, and going slow but carefull After Charge Power was developed, they both got the ability to turn into other creatures VL BB-1 VL BB-1 is the one with an old idea, and mostly stays in the last good idea, this is the most disliked version of BB-1 to the creator of them. more about VL BB-1 herehttp://vriendenland.wikia.com/wiki/BB-1_(Vriendenland) RP BB-1 RP BB-1 is the BB-1 version made for Roleplay. this BB-1 is for personal use, he is an bolt of energy with the power of an robot and biologic creature. he had a rough time in the past, beeing captured by everyone, but doesnt feel like bringing it up. Unless he can make him feel relatable to those who need to be conforted about their past. Personality RP BB-1,s personality changes a lot due his auto update system, but he always keeps being an hero. Abilities *RP BB-1 has the ability to shapeshift into other persons, but will turn into an version of them being his age. this is why he can make an gender *he also has an IQ of 450 + the IQ of the body he copied, is a great engineer and doctor. although he mostly is on adventures in other worlds, he loves making inventions too. *he can use the attacks of the one he took shape of. *also he can make objects of pixels (cost alot of energy) and make it hit the emenies. *plus he can fire lasers from his eyes (eye laser) and fire beams from his mouth. however, if his mouth gets shuted by force, RP BB-1 will blast himself with it. Weaknesses: * RP BB-1 cant escape any seal or prisonship, * he is also very bad at lieing (except for his greatest secret, how this works no one knows) * RP BB-1,s personality can change alot. making him unpredicable appears in: * Vriendenland Twin services (a private RP) (encounter in the normal world is rare since RP BB-1 follows the rules of RP, and not those of VL. he can go to twin since twin is RP compitable) * Roblox Roleplay * Skype Roleplay * Facebook Roleplay Unius BB-1 This version of BB-1 is never seen, and is made for fans to play as BB-1 in RP or VL. There are more versions of Unius BB-1, but somehow he doesnt share the secret of the other BB-1,s. this makes them less connected. Extra Information * Defeating RP BB-1 in an duel in Vriendenland, gives you acces to his memory verse (an place of his memories) he does filter some stuff tho. * RP BB-1 was an whole new BB-1, and inspired lots of updates on the regular BB-1 idea * VL BB-1 and RP BB-1 both are made for roleplay adventure * RP BB-1 was greated as exuse for when he was disabled in RP, BB-1 still appears in VL so got VL, Regular, and RP BB-1 their own versions * RP BB-1 has an youtube acoount: his channel is RP BB-1https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC76xeGOfiXQQsGhyVTonGhw * RP BB-1 is the first BB-1 that lives in Planet Twin, before him all his counterparts lived in unibot * every BB-1 uses his symbol to think and for his 450 IQ. this caused zombie BB-1 beeing very inteligent in the RP *VL BB-1 doesn't gets updated a lot, that's why he is not always used. *Bote Bandicoot was an placeholder for BB-1. (this isnt the same character) *Charge and BB-1,s minds are connected as one, however they cant control each others body *BB-1 the second and last orginal UP model, but not the last official *BB-1 might be a hero, but has an changing behavior that sometimes causes trouble *BB-1 stands for: botebot v1. and he has one great secret! *the super form Pure BB-1 is named after the god Pure of BB-1,s world *BB-1 has a secret which he keeps secret to other characters. this counts for all versions except the unius one *somehow each BB-1 version can remember things from their other versions (except Unius BB-1) Category:UP models Category:Good Category:Hero Category:VL Category:RP Category:Team BlueYellow